Slender Man
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Slender Man is a fictional supernatural character that originated as a creepypasta Internet meme created by Something Awful forums user Eric Knudsen (also known as "Victor Surge") in 2009. Wikia Match-Ups * Slender Man vs. It Possible Opponents * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) * Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Nemesis-T Type (Resident Evil) * DC Comics ** Batman ** Scarecrow ** Sinestro * Minecraft ** Enderman ** Herobrine * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * The Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Marvel Comics ** Ghost Rider ** Venom ** Carnage * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) * Sonic.EXE (...) * Jeff the Killer (...) * The Rake (...) * SCP-096 (SCP Foundation) * Chara (Undertale) * Five Nights at Freddy's ** Freddy Fazbear ** Springtrap ** Nightmarionne * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ** Grim ** Nergal * Predator (...) * The Tall Man (Phantasm) * Eyeless Jack (...) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Boogeyman (...) * Tall Jake (Malice) * Cabadath (Chzo Mythos) * Satan (The Adventures of Mark Twain) * The Terrible Trivium (The Phantom Tollbooth) History On June 10th, 2009, a "'paranormal pictures" photoshop contest was launched on the Something Awful Forums. The contest required participants to turn ordinary photographs into creepy-looking images through digital manipulation and then pass them on as authentic photographs on a number of paranormal forums. Something Awful users soon began sharing their faux-paranormal creations with layered images of ghosts and other anomalies, usually accompanied by a fabricated witness account to make them more convincing. On June 10th, Something Awful user Victor Surge (real name Eric Knudsen) posted two black and white photographs of unnamed children with a short description of "Slender Man" as a mysterious creature who stalked children. A day later, Victor Surge continued to improve upon the myth by adding another picture and a fake doctor's account. The following day, Something Awful user LeechCode5 posted a photograph of a burning building with a Slender Man backstory. On June 14th, Something Awful goon TrenchMaul reused the Slender Man character for his own story. The original thread, which still remains active today, extends for 46 pages as of June 2011. The Slender Man is a manifestation of demonic energy that stalks the Slender Woods in search of new people to kill, something he has been doing all his life. Many times his motives been left unknown, but some theorize that SlenderMan is attempting to take control over our universe or fuse his realms with it. Sometimes, Slender Man has been seen as more destructive, such as rifting and leeching off various universes through Dimensional Bleeding. Whilst his true motives vary and are still not known, Slender Man is a powerful entity not to be scoffed at. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Alias: Slenderman, The Operator, The Administrator, The Entity, The Father, Thief of the Gods, Thief of Kuk, Him, The Skeleton, The Boogeyman, The Candlestick Man, The Man in the Fields, The Overseer, The Intruder, Tulpa, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, The Thin Man, The Tall Man, Suit Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Tree Man, Slendy, Slender, The Pale Man, Mr. Slim, The White King, The Faceless King, The Faceless One, The Giant, Master, Stick-in-the-Mud, The Keeper, The Monster, X, Der Chirurg, Gorr' Rylaehotep, Windigo, The Ajax Monster, Black Shadow, The Virus, Black-and-White, The Unknown, The Knight * Age: 11,000 years * Height: Apparently between 7 and 9 feet * Weight: Unknown * Created on the Something Awful forums by Eric Knudsen on June 10th, 2009 * Favorite hobbies: Kidnapping children, brainwashing people, scaring children. and torturing, killing, and eating humans * Seems to have no real goal other than to abduct and kill children (Although the possibility of a greater goal is possible and perhaps implied) Powers and Abilities * Omnipotence * "Slenderwalking" (appearing and disappearing at will) * Teleportation * Extra tentacle-like appendages * Telepathy * Virokinesis (such as nausea and amnesia, commonly known as "Slender Sickness") * Shapeshifting * Impersonation * Memory wiping * Causing mental instability * Selective/conditional visibility * Invisibility * Intangibility * Quantum manipulation * Empathic manipulation * Hypnosis and mind control * Video and audio distortion * Pyrokinesis * Electrokinesis * Radiation manipulation * Regeneration * Death prolonging * Pain reduction * Day and night inducement * Morphine manipulation * Telekinesis * Thermokinesis * Possession * Resurrection * Technopathy * Somnipathy * Universe/dimension creation * Aura * Size alteration * Superhuman strength * Time manipulation and travel * Umbrakinesis * Hydrokinesis * Weather alteration * Reality warping * Duplication * Geokinesis * Transfiguration * Energy projection * Acausality * Probability manipulation * Incredible stealth * Mutation * Corruption * Claws * Immortality * Omniscience Feats * Was able to impale victims on high branches in the old days * Can casually lift himself and walk around on his tentacles * Can stab a knight through their armor * Can shrug off gunfire and stab wounds * Can teleport anywhere around the planet * Tentacles can travel through an entire forest in less then a minute * Could keep up with a trained knight in combat * Could carefully remove internal organs and then put them all back with the body without damaging them * Has been around for thousands of years killing and kidnapping countless people * Defeated Jeff the Killer * Can destroy whole forests with fire * Killed a man who almost outsmarted him * Easily won against and heavily injured Evan Jennings while holding back * Can stalk prey for years without them so much as knowing * Directly caused the Dimensional Bleeding, an event that distorts, rifts, leeches on and damages the spacetime of various universes ** Was also seemingly unaffected by this event * Created various parallel universes and a "mirror world" * Seemingly impossible to track down Weaknesses * Lacking in direct offense powers * Can be looked at through mirrors without any consequences ** Can't move while this happens * Weakened by the Operator symbol * Some victims under his mind control may still have partial free-will * Can always be seen by cameras, even with selective visibility * Has his Proxies do all the work for him * Little actual armor * Virtually lacks speed feats without teleportation * Not doing too well on the big screenCategory:What-If? CombatantsCategory:MaleCategory:2000sCategory:Creepypasta CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:PsychopathsCategory:ShapeshiftersCategory:MonstersCategory:Water ManipulatorsCategory:Fire ManipulatorsCategory:Darkness UsersCategory:AntagonistCategory:Electricity ManipulatorsCategory:Combatants with Superhuman StrengthCategory:Combatants with Supernatural AbilitiesCategory:DemonCategory:ElementalsCategory:Aura ManipulatorsCategory:RegenerationCategory:Earth ManipulatorsCategory:Video Game CombatantsCategory:IllusionistsCategory:Light UsersCategory:Immortal CharactersCategory:TeleportersCategory:Horror CharactersCategory:Eponymous CharactersCategory:Old CombatantsCategory:Omnipotents Category:Sony Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Movie Combatants Category:Genderless Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Deities Category:Summoners